Currently, in an aircraft cockpit, tasks of managing communication with air traffic control centers (ATC) and/or with other aircraft are managed by a crew member. For that, several communication devices are generally available on board:                at least two VHF (very high frequency) radios which are used for “voice” and/or “data” communications over short distances (of the order of 370 kilometers, or 200 nautical miles) in broadcasting mode. Three VHF radios are usually installed on board;        at least one HF (high frequency) radio, which is used for “voice” and/or “data” communications over longer distances in broadcasting mode; and        a satellite link, called SATCOM, which is used for “voice” and/or “data” communications over long distances in point-to-point mode.        
These communication management tasks consist in or comprise configuring communication devices embedded in the aircraft in order to listen in to one or more frequencies or radio channels, and to answer calls from air traffic control centers ATC. The audio volume of each established “voice” communication must also be adjusted. Other tasks of configuring devices embedded in the aircraft can be assumed by the crew member responsible for the communication management tasks.
In conditions where the crew is reduced to a single pilot member in the cockpit, the latter may be subjected to an activity overload. For example, in case of weather conditions requiring a diversion, the pilot is forced to have to simultaneously manage the diversion of the aircraft, checking procedures, and tasks managing communication with the air traffic control centers ATC in order to obtain an authorization to divert to a new airport.
It is desirable to provide a solution which makes it possible to lighten the tasks performed in the cockpit, more particularly when the crew is reduced to a single pilot member in the cockpit.